1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus configured to record an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a technique of reducing a conveyance speed of a recording medium where a water content of the recording medium is large, for the purpose of ensuring improved alignment of recording media on a receiving tray (output tray) configured to receive discharged recording media in a recording apparatus.